Saiyan Huntresses
by Emmy-MiChan
Summary: A/U, G/CC, B/V, K/18, *PROLOGUE REVISED Chap 1 up* Three 'sisters' world have been destroyed by the Saiyans. They seek out revenge for their lost loved ones. One day, the come across 3 certain Saiyan Males.... R&R please
1. Prologue

~*~A/N~*~ All right, well I've decided to rewrite this prologue. I seriously didn't like it. I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting for the actual chapter 1 of the fic, and I am really sorry. I've just been super busy, and have had the biggest writer's block ever. I started College, looking for a new job and I've had many projects that needed to be due. So pretty much, my fanfics are the last thing that's on my list. Sorry everyone. Well, hope you like this one better. I do. Please review! ^_^v  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ Characters.  
  
  
  
Title: Saiyan Huntress  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Angst/ Romance  
  
Pairings: B/V, (G)K/CC, Kr/18  
  
Author: Emmy  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
  
  
Prologue: Bulma's POV  
  
  
  
'I spent nearly all my life living underground, hiding from the monsters called Saiyans. I was just turning 6 when they first arrived, killing nearly everyone and everything that stood in the way. The people that were left alive were forced to flee to the underground, seeking shelter and protection. I don't really remember much of that day, only that I was found days later by an old man. Although he was tough, he was by far the strongest living human. I had learned later on that my parents were found dead at where I had claimed to be my former home. I spent days crying. I didn't understand anything that was happening. I hardly remember what they look like.  
  
'Cities were built underground all over. Everyone practically lived his or her life in terror of the upper world. Once in a while, someone would get the courage to go above, but not every time did they make it back to the underground city. There were also large groups of soldiers who would go above to try and take back what was rightfully known as the human race's land. Many would die, some would be wounded and rarely would there be one that was unharmed in any manner.  
  
'Sooner or later, the Saiyans discovered the underground cities. No one knows how. Maybe there was a traitor in one of the cities who was out and got caught, in spare of his life he told the secrets of our underground livings.  
  
'Sometimes there would be groups of people flocking to our underground city due to theirs being destroyed. This is how I met these two girls. Their names were ChiChi and 18. 18 I always thought was an unusual name, but I never brought it up. We became friends, and grew very close. We were practically sisters. All of us lost our parents in the coming of the Saiyans.  
  
'Cities were being destroyed left and right. Every night I cried for the lost lives of the people. Mothers, daughters, fathers, sons, brothers and sisters. I thought to myself each night upon my crying, 'Can't I do anything to help?' Finally as if I was answered, the man who I came to call my father approached me one night. His name, Roshi. I cried to him that night, I told him I wanted to help everyone. That I wanted him to train me so I could become stronger to protect those who I have come to love and cherish. Finally after days of disagreeing. he agreed to train me. Sooner or later, ChiChi and 18 learned of this and joined me in my daily training exercises. For the first few months, it was hard and every night I'd be bloodied and bruised from the harsh training. Soon, I got used to it and pushed myself to farther limits, as well did ChiChi and 18.  
  
'Now, 14 years later, at the age of 20, we live in one of the last few remaining cities of Earth. We are the three sisters, Bulma, ChiChi and 18. We are what protect the last of the remaining cities and the people among them.'  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
  
  
~*~A/N~*~ All right, so that's the re-make of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think all right? Thanks!  
  
~*~Emmy~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1 A Setup

(A/N): Hey everyone. I'm back from the horrible symptoms from the terrible virus known as writer's block. ~_~; Finally I get to go on with chapter 1, hurrah! If you haven't noticed, I re-wrote the prologue, due to I wasn't very happy with it in the first place. Anywho, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Also, check out the site. It's been updated loads! Now on Version 2.0 DBZ Couples Getaway. http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/dbzcouplesgetaway/index.html  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
Title: Saiyan Huntress  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Pairings: B/V K(G)/CC & Kr/18  
  
Author: Emmy  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"That's it! I've finally completed the project, now they barely stand a chance with this new baby." The blue-haired woman exclaimed jumping from her seat. Picking up the small object from the table she walked out of the room that was labeled the lab. Walking fast, she made her way up a flight of stairs and into the main room. Walking up to a table which had two women seated at it, she carefully placed the object on the table.  
  
The woman seated to the left of the table looked down to the object with icy blue eyes. Looking up to the blue-haired woman she pointed to the object on the table. "And what exactly is this pile of junk?"  
  
The blue-haired woman frowned at her question. "It's not junk 18. It's my new invention, it'll help us out on the field in our fights against the Saiyans."  
  
"But that doesn't exactly explain what it does Bulma. I mean, what's it do exactly?" The raven-haired woman, ChiChi looked up questioningly.  
  
Bulma placed her hands on the table and her eyes lit up in excitement. "This baby is called a Ki Distablizer. What it does is weaken the target that it's shot on. Giving us the upper hand in attack."  
  
"Wow, sounds great Bulma! You're a total genius!" ChiChi shouted.  
  
18 gave a bored look. "Still looks like a pile of junk to me."  
  
Bulma stuck her tongue out slightly at her comrade. "To the untrained eye of course. But, I still have yet to test it. Yet, it's too dangerous to be tested on the average everyday human. The only way to see if it works, is to take it out with us into battle."  
  
"So I suppose you test it tonight when we strike out. I've already made the battle plans, due to a certain weak Saiyan blabbing about the next place the Saiyans would strike before he met his death." ChiChi gave a slight smirk. Pulling out a large roll of graph paper, she set it down and rolled it out along the table. "The Saiyan said that their next target was the city of Kovar. There are still people living there, ones who thought it was unnecessary to flee to the undergrounds." She said pointing out a certain point on the well-marked map to her side on the wall. "Which is located about 15 miles east from here. Now they won't be attacking till well after dusk as usual. So we have plenty of time to set ourselves up for a perfect ambush, hopefully with the help of a few of the people of Kovar."  
  
"All right, well let's take a look at this new plan you've constructed." Bulma said studying the plans carefully.  
  
18 drummed her finger along the side of the table impatiently. "I still say battle plans don't work as good as just plain striking and lashing out."  
  
ChiChi glared at 18. "That's also an easier way to be caught off guard and getting captured, or worse, leading to your own early death baka."  
  
"Whatever," 18 shrugged rolling her eyes.  
  
"Anyway, as I was starting to say. Kovar is completely surrounded by a large forest making it easy to hide. Yet, now that Roshi has taught us the ability of lowering our ki to almost nothing makes it easier. They'll think we're nothing but the ki of roaming wildlife in the forest cover. Due to the Saiyan's base location, they will be coming in from the south of Kovar, giving us each a direction to seek cover in. We will have the people remaining in Kovar hideout in the underground city Monav that is less than a mile north of the city. This will be reassurance that no human will be injured during the battle." ChiChi paused for a moment taking in a breath. "Now, since it's winter and very cold outside, our breath will be slightly noticeable to the Saiyan eye. Luckily for us, it's snowed recently there. In order to not be noticed, we must hide our breath by eating the snow every once in a while. This makes it so our mouths become cold enough the heat will barely escape them."  
  
"Good idea ChiChi." Bulma said.  
  
ChiChi smiled, "Thanks. Anyway, we wont attack immediately when the Saiyan's first step in the city. We want them to gather into the middle, but in order to get them all into one place, we're going to need live bait. Which, 18, I've marked as your territory, due to your being the fastest of us and will be more successful in getting away. Now Bulma, this is when your new invention will come in handy, once 18 has all the Saiyans in the middle, you'll lash it out and blast them making them weaker in defense and offense. This will be where our skills will come in. Try not to use all your strength at a time. We still have no idea of what ranks of Saiyans will be there and I'm sure we will need all our strength by the end. Yet just in case, earlier this morning I went to Korin's place and picked up a bag of senzu beans." She held up the bag to show the other two women.  
  
18 smirked. "Thank Kami for Korin and his magical beans! Only Kami knows where we would be without him."  
  
"Hear, hear!" Bulma shouted in agreement.  
  
"Well, that just about covers the plans. We have about 2 hours until we leave, so I suggest get a little R&R and get your things ready for tonight." ChiChi picked up the plans from the table and shoved them into her side bag then stood up from the table. "See you two in a couple hours!" She said running out the door and heading for her quarters.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in a while." 18 said getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
"Later." Bulma said. Picking up her invention she turned around and crashed into a familiar face. "Oh. hi Yamcha. What brings you here to this part of the division?"  
  
Yamcha grinned and placed a hand behind his head. "Well, I came to see you of course." Looking down he noticed the invention in Bulma's hands. "So what you got there?"  
  
"Stuff," she replied as she started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, is it another invention for your battles with the Saiyans?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You're going out to battle again tonight aren't you?" Yamcha's grin faded into a small frown. Bulma nodded. Catching up with her he reached for the object in her arms. "Here let me get that for you."  
  
"Um, thanks I guess."  
  
There was a long silence as the walked. Finally after a few minutes Yamcha spoke up. "Hey Bulma?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering. What does it take for a guy like me to get you to go on a date or something." Yamcha asked curiously.  
  
Bulma gave a sorrowful filled smiled. "Listen Yamcha, we've been over this many times before. I know you have feelings for me and all. But, it just can't be, you know? I'm so busy with all this training at battles with the Saiyans in order to get our world hopefully to be somewhat like it was before. But, I just can't know if one day I'll ever be coming back. Something might happen, and I can't promise anything. You understand? I mean, I like you and all, but it can't be. Maybe when the world has finally become peaceful again, there might be chance there. But I'm not sure of anything." Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder when they came to a stop at Bulma's quarters. Picking up her Ki Distablizer from Yamcha she placed it inside. "But hey, let me buy you a drink. We can hang out for a while before I have to leave for tonight. Does that sound all right?"  
  
Yamcha first began to frown at the idea, practically being given a rejection from the only woman he could and would ever love. His slight frown then turned in a small smile. "Sure, but how bout I buy the drink instead. It's only right for a man to buy the drink for the pretty lady." Yamcha joked while picking up her hand and slightly kissing it. Bulma gave a small chuckle. Lending his arm to Bulma, she grabbed it and shut her quarter's door. They began to walk to the nearest bar.  
  
When they arrived at the bar, they found 18 at the counter drinking a mug of beer and being hassled from behind by a drunken man with brown hair. "I said leave me alone drunky," 18 frowned and then plugged her noise. "You smell."  
  
"Ah come on. I just wanted to get your door number is all." The man pretended to pout.  
  
"Shut up." 18 said lowering her head staring at the mug of beer in front of her. The man, getting upset at the rejection turned around and stumbled out of the bar. "Baka."  
  
Bulma took a seat beside 18 at the counter. "Hey mind if I sit here?" Bulma smiled at 18 as she looked up from her drink.  
  
"Suit yourself." 18 replied. "What brings you to the bar. Usually you don't come here often, especially before we go out to battle the damn Saiyans."  
  
"Well, I'm here joining Yamcha in a little drink before we part to Kovar tonight." Yamcha walked up and sat beside Bulma giving a little wave to 18 on the other side, she gave a slight nod. "Besides I need to relax a little bit. I've been working for days on that project."  
  
"I see," 18 said continuing to drink her alcohol.  
  
Bulma leaned back a bit stretching out the sore spots in her body when the young and handsome bartender came up. "Hey Bulma, Yamcha." The bartender greeted. "What can I get you guys for tonight?"  
  
"Hello Takuya, I'll have the same thing as 18's having plus a side of onion rings!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
Takuya looked to Yamcha. "I'll have the same." Yamcha smiled.  
  
"Okay guys, I'll be right back with your drinks and onion rings." Takuya said walking off and grabbing two mugs from the shelves and filling them with a frothy thick beer then walking back and setting them down in front of them. "I'll have your onion rings in a few minutes."  
  
"All right, thanks. And no hurry Takuya!" Bulma smiled then took a sip of her beer.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
  
  
After a couple drinks and eating their onion rings, 18 and Bulma stood up from the bar saying their good-byes then heading out the door to meet up with ChiChi above grounds. Once they reached the upper grounds they found ChiChi preparing all the things needed and placing them on the back of their hover bikes. "Hey guys, you ready?" ChiChi said turning around facing 18 and Bulma.  
  
"As ready as I'm ever going to be," said Bulma placing her Ki Distablizer gun in her shoulder strap then getting on her hover bike. "All right everyone, to Kovar!"  
  
ChiChi and 18 both nodded in agreement getting on their hover bikes and following Bulma out of the upper borders of their city. After arriving to Kovar they started to set their plans in place. They sent the people of the run down city to the underground city of Monav. Once everyone was moved out, they positioned themselves in their assigned areas. The sun had recently fallen behind the mountains and the Saiyans were due at any moment. Bulma placed a mouthful of snow in her mouth to make her breath seem invisible. "They should be here any moment," Bulma murmured in her communication device.  
  
"Keep your voices down," 18 whispered into hers. "Here they come." A large bald Saiyan stepped into the city taking a look around before waving for the others to come inside. 18 took this as her time to rule out her part of the action. Leaping up from behind a large bush, she made her way swiftly to the middle of town, yelling out obscenities to catch the attention of the Saiyans. Taking the bait all the Saiyans ran to the middle.  
  
As soon as the group of soldiers were but a few feet of her, casting a smirk- she fazed out and disappeared. "Where the hell did she go!?" One of the Saiyan soldier's voices boomed out.  
  
Startled by the sudden yelling, "Now! Now is your chance! Shoot them Bulma!" the group of soldiers turned around to the sound to met up face to face with a large blue blast.  
  
The blast engulfed the entire city in a blue light, causing each one of them to fall to the ground on their knees. "What. the hell was that?" Said the leader of the group of Saiyans. His eyes catching sight of two feet stepping in front of him. Looking up he stared into the coldest eyes blazed with a blue fire.  
  
"My latest invention, just for you. Do you like?" Bulma looked down and smirked at the fallen Saiyan. A frown suddenly striking across her face, her features a stone-like structure. Before the Saiyan had a chance to speak out, she kicked him in the face launching him into a building. The impact of the crash caused the building to collapse on the Saiyan. "Bastard. Come on girls, let's take care of this trash." She called back to ChiChi and 18.  
  
The Saiyans in an all out battle with the three woman, slowly started to gain back their strength, causing the fight to become harder and longer. As soon as the final Saiyan had fallen in defeat, the women bruised and bloodied were ready to take their leave. As soon as they turned their backs, a sound of rocks and bricks crashing to ground came to their ears. Instantly turning around they saw that the leader of the group, presumed dead after the impact into the building, had risen out of the rubble of the building. A sick smirk spread across his face. "Fools!" He shouted to the women. "You fell for everything!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" Bulma yelled back, taking to the sky and grabbing the large Saiyan by what was left of his upper armor. Staying still, the Saiyan did not speak, just continued to smirk at her. "Speak now! Or I will kill you right here in the most embarrassing and painful death a Saiyan could ever face."  
  
The Saiyan just laughed in her face. He began to speak in a low tone, making it hard for the other two women on the ground to hear him. "The whole thing was a set-up. The Saiyan you found earlier. a set-up. Just a distraction to get you three away from those cities of yours." Bulma's eyes grew wide with horror of what in expectation came from the next thing he spoke. "Over an Earth-week ago, a human from your city came and surrendered himself to us. In trade for his life, he gave us the location of your secret underground establishments. We sent out bait for you three to catch, and you caught onto it. Fools. When you were fighting us, your precious cities were being wiped out, right underneath your noses."  
  
"You lie!" Bulma shook him violently.  
  
He gave her a sickly smile. "Go see for yourselves. You three, are all that's left of this miserable mud-ball planet." When Bulma loosened her grip in shock of the words he spoke, he took this as his opportunity and slammed his fist into her stomach. Bulma cried out in pain, letting go of the Saiyan she fell limply to the ground. Casting a quick glance to the other two women who looked at their comrade in horror, he flew off to the nearest Saiyan base.  
  
"Bulma!" 18 and ChiChi cried out as they ran toward her.  
  
Bulma struggled to push herself up from the ground, drawing in deep breaths. Having the wind knock out of her wasn't what she was expecting. Panting, she started to speak. "I. can't believe it." She looked up to ChiChi and 18, tears formed in her clear eyes. "They set us up." She slammed her fist into the ground, causing a small crater to form. "It's all my fault!" Tears began to fall from her eyes forming a small puddle beneath her. "All my fault."  
  
"What are you talking about Bulma?" 18 lowered herself to the ground, placing a hand on Bulma's back and trying to shake some sense into her. "What about setting us up. I don't understand what you're saying."  
  
Bulma slammed her fist into the ground once more. "Don't you understand?! This whole damn thing was just a set-up to get us away from the other cities!"  
  
18 and ChiChi's eyes turned wide in horror, their pupils became small, barely visible. "What!?"  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
  
  
(A/N): Whew, finally done. Seriously guys, I'm really sorry this took me so long to get out. I apologize to those of you who have been waiting, and to those of you who have been e-mailing me constantly about getting a next chapter up. Gomen! ^_^; But. now I'm on winter break. I have a whole month to continue in writing chapters and such. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry the end kind of turned bleh. I didn't really know how to finish off the chapter. And please, reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks guys.  
  
~Emmy 


End file.
